The Results
by MagicalMagnus
Summary: Hermione went back to Hogwarts to take her NEWTs. She awaits the results, when somebody supportive comes along. How will Hermione do and what will come of it all? (Rated M for later. And if you do not ship Hermione with Minerva, do not read.)
1. Chapter 1

A story to celebrate me making it to finals week in my first semester of college…Accept my piece offering…Don't kill me…

Hermione is stressing over how she did on her NEWTs. McGonagall steps in to offer support. (At least, that's how the plot bunnies started it as.)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or these lovely characters. They belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. Also, I did this on a college computer and could not get it to do a DocX paper, so I could not send it to my Beta, therein, all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!**

* * *

The curls of the witch bounce with her every step. She is pacing the corridors of the castle, hoping that she has received an Outstanding for each of her subjects on her NEWTs. She has also taken the NEWTs for a few extra classes, giving her thirteen total NEWTs. She takes a calming breath. "You got this, Hermione." She tells herself.

"If you mean your NEWT results, I would have them." Says a voice from behind her.

Hermione jumps around, panicked. She comes face to face with the stoic Transfiguration Professor. "It's just you." Hermione says with a smile.

McGonagall raises an eyebrow as she looks at the girl she considers her best student. With this thought, she realizes that Hermione is no longer a girl, but a young witch. "I believe you are waiting for this, Miss Granger." McGonagall says as she holds up an envelope for Hermione to see. She watches as Hermione nods. "Thirteen NEWTs is very remarkable. I took twelve myself." She states as she hands Hermione the envelope.

"I know, Professor. The only one you didn't take was Divinations." The young witch says as she looks at the envelope. This holds the answer to whether she has passed or not. It also holds her future. She looks up at her Professor. "Will you stay with me while I open it? I don't wish to be alone." She asks softly.

McGonagall nods. "Of course I'll stay, Miss Granger. I will always be willing to offer you support." She replies with her Scottish lilt pushing through slightly.

"You can call me Hermione, Professor." The curly haired witch says with a smile before slowly opening the envelope.

"As long as we are in agreement that you call me Minerva, Hermione." McGonagall replies, waiting to see how Hermione had done.

"If you insist, Minerva." Hermione says with some cheek. She unfolds the paper and scans it quickly before exclaiming, "Oh Merlin! I can't believe it!" Suddenly, she is hugging Minerva excitedly. "I did it! I got Outstanding for all thirteen of my NEWTs!" she explains.

Minerva wraps her arms around the witch so she doesn't fall. "I never doubted that you couldn't do it, Hermione. You are one of the brightest witches I have ever seen." Minerva says, looking at Hermione's smiling face.

Hermione licks her lips. "Minerva, may I ask you something?"

McGonagall tries not to blush. "Anything my dear." She replies, her accent pushing through even more.

Hermione bites her lip and looks up shyly. "Kiss me?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I have been busy with college, but as next week will be my last week until late June, I will be updating my other stories and hopefully posting others as well. I do have the next few chapters for T &P written, I just have to type them up. Please be patient with me. I have not forgotten you guys and I appreciate that you are still follwoing my stories, as well as waiting for updates. It means so much to me! Thank you so much!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or these lovely characters. They belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. Also, all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!**

There will be an Author's Note at the end.

* * *

 **The Results**

 **Part Two**

* * *

McGonagall looked at her now former student. She couldn't deny that she had felt the chemistry between them over these last few months. Hermione Granger had been a great help with the rebuilding of the castle after the battle. Hermione had discussed with the new Headmistress of Hogwarts about taking her NEWTS before the new term began.

McGonagall agreed, but only if Hermione told her why she was in a rush to get her schooling out of the way. Hermione had just given McGonagall a smile and replied with,

"There's somebody I like, but school is in the way of anything happening." And with that, Hermione had left the Headmistress' office. Now it all made sense. She was the one Hermione wished to pursue, but had known that there were rules against students and staff having a relationship of that kind.

"Minerva?" Hermione said softly.

Even though she knew that the two were alone, McGonagall felt the magic of the castle to make sure. Once Minerva was sure they were all alone, she pulled Hermione close to her. With one hand resting against Hermione's waist, Minerva used her free hand to tilt Hermione's chin up. She watched as Hermione closed her eyes and Minerva gently pressed her lips against Hermione's. Minerva felt Hermione wrap her arms around Minerva's neck, deepening the kiss ever so slightly.

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize for the delay in uploads. I have recently acquired a job, along with still attending college. Although that is no excuse for not uploading, it is what is happening in my life at this current time. I have a Halloween themed T&P future spoof in the works that should be up within the next few days, as well as writing more chapters for T&P, so that I may post multiple chapters at once to help get back up to speed with things. Once again, I would like to thank all of you for sticking with me through all of this, and I shall try to do better with uploading quicker. Also, as you can tell, this may not be the end of "The Results". There may just be more to come. Thank you for reading, and I shall be back soon! Hopefully...


End file.
